


With Love, I Lost

by 2xloony



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xloony/pseuds/2xloony
Summary: Satzu scene after Feb 21's Saida vlive in a carorHow sana broke Tzuyu's heart
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 20





	With Love, I Lost

The two girls arrived at the dorm after their Vlive in the van. Dahyun, upon seeing Tzuyu by the door, excused herself saying she'll go find Momo.

"Unnie, can we talk?" Tzuyu said, as she blocked Sana's way.

Sana looked at Tzuyu, she tried to read her emotion but Tzuyu's face was blank. "Okay."

Sana followed Tzuyu who walked inside her room, going out to her balcony.

Tzuyu spoke with her back towards Sana. "Sana-unnie, as much as I love you.. I think this is too much."

She turned around and poked a finger on her chest, where her crying heart lies within. "It hurts right here. So much so that I don't think I can be in the same room as you and Dahyun-unnie anymore."

Sana knew it was because of their recent Vlive. She went overboard, flirting with Dahyun like her life depends on it. When in fact, it was her love that was at stake. She wants to keep Tzuyu safe, so she does what she thinks was best to protect her.

"If it pains you so much, let's break up." Sana flatly said. Her voice devoid of the warmth and gentleness she used to address Tzuyu with.

Tzuyu, who was naturally good at wearing a poker face like an armor, felt tears pour down her face.

Sana wanted to kiss them away. She wanted to strangle herself for making Tzuyu cry. But she forced her body to stay still, against its natural reflex to hold Tzuyu in her arms.

"Sana.." Tzuyu grabbed Sana's hand. She tried to pull her close, to see in her face the lie in her words, but Sana didn't give her a chance.

Sana quickly disentangled herself from Tzuyu's strong hold. "I'm sorry, Tzuyu," was Sana's last words.

With that, she left Tzuyu cold in the balcony. Frozen still, trying hard to make sense of how it all ended.

The tears didn't stop from falling that night.

Or the next night. And the nights after.

Tzuyu cried every night, alone in her bed where Sana used to be. Clueless of how Sana lay awake on the other side of the wall, trying to stifle her own cries.

And that was how Sana broke Tzuyu's heart, along with her own.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first few short fics  
> newbie here pls bear with me xoxo


End file.
